


恋上暧昧（まれに曖昧に恋をして）

by Haneda_Kyoko



Series: Amrita（アムリタ） [5]
Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haneda_Kyoko/pseuds/Haneda_Kyoko
Summary: 内海薰，除了是内海薰她自己之外，还是他现在独一无二的恋人。
Relationships: Utsumi Kaoru/Yukawa Manabu
Series: Amrita（アムリタ） [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837816





	恋上暧昧（まれに曖昧に恋をして）

【On.】

2013年2月14日，末日之后的第一个情人节，汤川学和内海薰，正一起坐在帝都大学物理第十三研究室，为了昨日的新案件一起讨论得忘情投入。

六年前，初认识的时候，其实汤川学并不总是会那么热心地自发帮警察查案，而内海薰，也不总是会不停的到第十三研究室造访。直到两年多以前——某天晚上，因为内海喝醉了酒，被汤川送回了自己家之后，一切终于有了新变化。

“所以，老师你认为我应该往这个方向去调查？”内海说罢，开始收拾起桌面上本来摊开的凌乱的资料，“那我马上去开始着手调查吧，今天真是麻烦老师了，很晚了，老师你……”

她看了看自己放在桌面上的手机，才意识到，现在不止很晚，而且晚得离谱——2月14日，晚上的十一点五十分。

她突然有些惊讶，站在原地许久都没有出声，似乎是在想着什么。

手机屏幕上，有一条预先写好的备忘录，因为到提醒时间了，所以自动地弹了出来：

【内海薰，你准备好的巧克力呢！送出去了沒？】

对了，今天是情人节。

内海下意识地又翻了翻自己的手提包，果然有一盒咖啡色包装缠着暗红色缎带的礼物放在那里。

“怎么了？”见她许久都不出声，正在擦黑板的汤川回头问了她一句，“站在那里发呆干什么？”

“啊……没，没什么……”内海生硬地笑了笑，“我在想，这么晚了，今天晚上回去……”

还没等她把话说完，突然间所有灯光全部在一瞬间熄灭，似乎是被切断了电源，于是乎整个实验室顿时陷入了黑暗。

“啊！怎么回事？”

内海被猝不及防地吓了一跳，叫出声来，还好手机还亮着。于是她拿着手机，惊慌失措地在原地左顾右盼，试图寻找什么可以让她辨认方向的东西。

可是黑暗里根本什么都看不见。突如其来的变故，所谓的突发事件，哪怕只是停电，都是那么让人在瞬间措手不及。

“老师，老师……”

内海只好举旗子求救一样，一声又一声地喊着这个空间里自己还知道的，还存在的另一个人。

“冷静，应该是停电了。”

汤川的声音一如既往从容不迫。内海感觉到有人正在黑暗中摸索着走到自己身边，只是，还没分辨出来到底是从哪个方向走过来的，她就已经听见了他那让人安心和平静的声音在自己耳畔响起，回荡在实验室的空气中。

“怎么回事，怎么会在这个时候停电？”

内海对着虚空问了句，她还是看不见汤川在哪里。手机的光也实在是太弱了，而眼睛又尚未习惯在黑暗中视物。

“你来的时候没看到大楼门外贴着告示？今天从零点开始到明天早上七点这段时间，帝都的两栋实验楼都要完全切断电源，以便工程人员检修大楼里面的一些重要设备。”

汤川不急不慢地向一头雾水的她复述起显然已经过期的消息，顺便加一点她所忽略掉的细节：

“如果不是你傍晚来找我，其实我早就应该要走了。今天除了会停电之外，为了安全起见，整栋楼唯一的出口——你进来时候必经的那道大门，也会在晚上九点钟关闭，完全锁上，直到明天早上才会重开。”

“你为什么不早说？！”

听见他现在才对她说起这事，内海开始气急败坏地跺起脚来：

“老师你要是早点告诉我这个的话，我一定不会……”

“一定不会带着案件来烦我，然后又越谈越起兴，一个晚上都不肯走？”

带着些许没辙的意味，汤川在黑暗中突然出现在她的背后，然后抓住了她的手，拉着她穿行在漆黑的实验室中——当然，他总是走在她的身后，似乎是有意护着她怕她一个不留神就在自己面前因为绊到什么而摔倒。

“小心，别碰到旁边的架子和器材。”

他提醒她一句，似乎已经预料到如果不这么说的话，下一秒她就真的会撞到什么而痛得大喊大叫起来。

“能看到那个角落里的沙发没有？打开手机闪光灯照一下，你自己走过去，我先去找找这里有没有后备光源。”

“可这里很黑，我什么都看不见。”

内海很想告诉他，其实就算能用手机充当临时的手电筒，她的手机也快要没电了。

“往前走，三步之内，你肯定能去到的，去那里坐好，别到处乱跑。”

松开她的手让她自己走之后，汤川转身回到自己的办公桌底下，拉出一个箱子仔细翻找起来，噼里啪啦的声音顿时间一阵接一阵响起。

“当心点，别碰到旁边的东西。”他不放心又多唠叨了一句。

“知道啦……”内海忽然觉得他有些啰嗦，“老师你才是，别在桌子底下碰到头了。”

语毕，她听从了汤川的话，靠自己摸索去到实验室后面那个小角落里。没记错的话，平时汤川最喜欢自己一个人躲在那里，一边喝着速溶咖啡，一边享受着看铁路杂志的乐趣。

她小心翼翼地绕过地面上裸露的绝缘电线，又成功地跨过横在自己面前的茶几，最后安然坐到了他刚才所指的沙发上。

一坐下来，她便感觉到了有什么东西把自己的后背硌了一下，有点像是个硬盒子。

“嗯？”

她下意识伸手往后想要抽出那样不明物体。周围还是很黑，于是她再次把手机的闪光灯打开，低头一看，发觉自己拿到手上的居然是一盒未开封的巧克力。

“巧克力……”

内海突然间愣住了，开始自言自语地喃喃，想要问什么，最终还是把要说的话原封不动吞了回去。

是谁送给你的？

不知道为什么，她直觉就想要问他这个问题。虽然明知道事情还可能有各种各样的发展，不一定偏偏就是她想到的那一个，但结合今天的日子来看，这实在是很难让人不在意这盒可疑的东西究竟是拿来干什么的。

今天，是情人节。

她不禁想起来，许多年前，刚与他认识的时候，每次去到阶梯教室或者在帝都的其他地方找他，他的身边总是不缺乏一大群女学生在他周围围得水泄不通。

所以，在内海的印象里，情人节这一天汤川学当然也不能幸免。他的周围必定还会有好多的女生争相恐后围住他要送巧克力的。如果真和他较真起来的话，要送他巧克力的人据不完全统计都能从这栋大楼门外排队排到第十三研究室的门口，怎么说也有一百五十多米了。

“老师真是……”真是好一个“汤川学”，她想。

“又怎么了？真的撞到脚了？看吧，说了让你当心。”

也许是听见了她有些不满的呢喃，不远处的黑暗中突然亮起了一束来自手电筒的白色强光，随之而来的还有几乎不可察觉的一声叹气和细碎的脚步声。汤川手上拿着刚找出来的手电筒，只用四、五步就轻而易举地越到内海的面前。

“内海，你是个刑警，总是这么糊糊涂涂可不行。虽然某种程度上说，你确实很能干，工作又认真，但生活和工作毕竟还是有区别的，要面对和处理的情况也都是不一样的。”

他说得语重心长——他其实一直都这样，只是站在内海的角度听起来，这话却又不全是他自己本来想的那样了。

“汤川老师，我可不是你的学生。”她突然像是赌气了一样反驳他。

不可否认，在认识他的这些年来，在他和其他很多很多人的帮助下，内海薰确实已经成长了许多。她，已经不再是五年前那位初出茅庐做什么都先靠一腔热情冲冲撞撞跌跌碰碰，最后才开始反思自己做事流程和方式的新人了。

不知何时开始，他们成为了互相之间生活中不可或缺的存在。在一起寻找着关于爱的谜题的答案的过程中，又一起携手经历过许多快乐、悲伤、痛苦，和美好。

“这些年来虽然和老师你在一起，让我明白了很多，也经历了很多以前从未想过的事，但我也想有一天能从你的心里真正毕业的。我不想自己再是过去那个跟在你身后，整天莽莽撞撞，只会依赖着你的人啊。”

“我知道。”

汤川突然按灭了手中的电筒，紧挨着内海在她身边坐了下来。

“这些年，我也常在思考一个问题，”

他的声线其实一直都让人觉得很安心，就算平日里他总是只会对她说一些理性至上的话，但在经历了那么多的事之后，他也告诉她，人要是总按照逻辑的安排来走自己人生感性的路，这未免太过不现实。

“为什么人必须要将自己安放在一个偌大的世界里，在任意的空间和时间，与人交谈，与人相处，否则就没办法被称之为一个‘人’呢？既然生物学上解释了人在生物结构里只算是一个个体，但事实上人一直都在进行群体生活，就算是专心致志研究科学的科学家，他们除去了在实验室里的时间，也依然有属于自己的时间，可以用来专注于自己的日常生活，说到底这和普通人也没有什么区别。”

他说得还是一如既往的不咸不淡，坐在他身边听他这么讲，内海瞬间觉得自己又开始在他身边充当“学生”的角色了。

“要是以前的话，你说完这些话之后，我一定会回复你‘我其实什么都没听懂，汤川老师’。”

内海不明所以地扬起自己的嘴角，苦笑：

“但是，现在不同了。一直以来，我都觉得既然感情无法用科学完美地解释，那么活在当下，为什么我们就不能纯粹点好好享受，一定要寻根问底呢？明明未来的事我们现在还一概不知。”

她记得，很久以前，也是在这个实验室里，汤川曾很投入地给她讲述过关于时光机的可行性。

那时候的他们，无论如何也想不到，未来，也就是今天的他们，会一步步地靠近彼此直到走到一起。

“我……其实一直都很想和老师你，度过每一天。”

——无论是情人节也好，不是情人节也好。

渐渐迷恋上那些日子，那些记忆，越来越舍不得，越来越不想离开。

内海顿了顿，认真想了想，最后不管是出于嫉妒还是占有欲作祟，她还是选择了先趁着汤川不为意，偷偷把从沙发后面发现的那盒巧克力残忍地埋在角落里。

她转而从自己的包里翻出了自制的那盒巧克力，然后拉过他的手，摊开他的手心，珍而重之地把自己的巧克力放在他的手上。

“给你，这是我自己亲手做的巧克力，虽然我也是第一次做，不过……情人节快乐。”

虽然，现在已经是2月15日的零点之后。在这个情人节早就已经过去了的时刻，心意总归是不能迟到的。

“你做的？真的？”

汤川看着那盒包装得粉红的东西，犹豫了数秒，最后还是屏息接了过来。

或许是感知到了他的各种“不放心”，于是，内海又附加了几句：

“真的是我自己做的，而且，这已经是我这半个月来做得最成功的一块巧克力了。老师你要是嫌弃它的话，它今晚一定会偷偷跑到你实验室的角落里躲起来哭的。”

“你又在说什么毫无科学根据的话……”汤川只觉得她在开他玩笑，“这只是巧克力。”

“但你也别小看它啊，好歹是我倾注了好多心血才做出来的！要不你尝尝看……”

说罢，内海又把汤川手里的那盒巧克力抢了回来，然后三两下利索地替他拆开了包装，打开盒子二话不说当着他的面先捻起一小块塞到自己的嘴里。

“你看，我先试给你看，我就说真的不会有问题……信我，超好吃！所以老师你也吃一块……”

她嘴里含着一块入口即溶的巧克力，手里拿着另一块正要喂给汤川尝一口。周围依然是一片漆黑，任由谁都没有再点亮任何的光源的想法，似乎如今的气氛已经不再需要用亮光来点燃彼此心底里感情的热度。

戏剧性的发展总是会在你意想不到的时候发生。

下一秒，没有打过一声招呼，一个包含着足以融化她内心的热度的吻，就此悄然落到了她的唇上。

突如其来的惊喜，所谓的突发事件，哪怕只是一个吻，全都是那么让人措手不及。

“……”

一秒，两秒，三秒——

当汤川终于肯放开她的时候，她的心早已经因为欣喜飘到九霄云外，愣了半晌，硬是没反应过来刚才那几秒钟的时间里到底发生了什么。

大脑用来感觉情感的神经似乎一瞬间因为超负荷运转而烧坏掉了，如同含在嘴里的巧克力，在双唇交叠的那一刻早就融化得不见踪影。

“巧克力……被……被老师你……”

——偷走了！

“你确定这真的是你亲手做的？怎么尝起来味道不像是你会做出来的……杏仁？还有什么？加了红酒？”汤川意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴。

“你忘了，我说了我很用心做的，那里还有我的心血呢。”

内海说得很认真，听起来完全不像是在开玩笑，却又压抑不住自己先咯咯咯笑了起来。

“好吧，如果你觉得那也算是一种材料的话。”

听着她真挚的笑声，不知怎的，他自己也跟着笑了。平日里习惯了在学生面前板起来的脸，如今突然有了一丝只向她展露的难得一见的温柔。

“老师，你得老实一点承认这真的很好吃，不然就没有下次了。”

“行，我承认了……你，终于可以毕业了。”

他点了点头，附和着她的话。这一回，他是认真的。

内海薰，除了是内海薰她自己之外，还是他现在独一无二的恋人。

“嗯。”

内海发觉，她的手不知道在什么时候，已经被紧紧的握在了他的手心里。彼此的温度互相传递交换，就像这饱含着爱意的巧克力一样，在心底里融化，又在心底里填满了不可言喻的甜。

“谢谢你，老师。”

还有，以后的每一天，不管情人节与否，我都想和你一起度过。

【Off.】

“话说，你刚刚坐在这里的时候，有没有发现我放在沙发这里的那盒巧克力？”

汤川突然问起了内海，关于自己失踪很久的巧克力的去向。

“没有……”

内海突然心虚起来，故意别过脸，连带着说话也有些结巴，支支吾吾。

“……那是什么巧克力，很重要的吗？可我没看见……”

话说出口还没说完，她就觉得自己已经紧张得要命，自己的手开始拼命地把藏在自己身后的沙发角落里的巧克力往缝隙死命地塞。

总之，她就想把它藏起来，最好别让他看到。

“我没看见哦。”

“是吗？那可真是奇怪。”

汤川陷入了沉思，等了许久都没再说一句话。直到很久很久之后，或许是真的有些不甘心，于是他又突然冒出一句：

“其实，那盒巧克力我本来是想送给你的。”

“我的？”内海有些惊讶地愣住了，“送……送给我？”

“不行吗。”汤川反问得干脆又理所当然。”

内海不好意思告诉他，因为某些误会和自己的一丁点妒忌心和不愉快，那盒巧克力已经……

——不行，绝对不能让他知道！

“我看还是等下次吧。老师你想送给我的话，以后机会还多的是……再说，收到情人节礼物要回礼，也要等到下个月白色情人节的时候，现在还早着呢……”

她急中生智连忙为自己打圆场，没想到汤川居然也同意了她的说法。

“也对，送给你的话就没什么关系了。”

他丝毫没察觉不对劲。将错就错，好像也没什么不好的。

“但是，老师你的心意我绝对有收到哦，真的。”

“真的？”他挑眉反问。

“真的！”她只好一个劲点头。

——那就好。

昨天的情人节，大概到了今天已经没什么必要再去计较深究。

毕竟，世界上最美味的巧克力，他和她已经尝到了。

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 关于“まれに曖昧に恋をして”：  
> 这个标题出自古川本舖 - 《ピアノ・レッスン（Piano Lesson）》。原曲是一首很好玩又耐人寻味的歌：
> 
> ただ僕らは愛をこう歌う / 只是我们如此歌颂爱情  
> “朝に、夜に、触れ合うもの”と / “从早到晚，耳鬓厮磨”  
> 時に薔薇を、時に嘘を / 我们交换玫瑰也交换谎言  
> 繰り返すリズムに乗せながら / 身体融入到不断重复的旋律中  
> 回りだしたレコードが揺らす / 转动的唱片停下又忽而加速  
> 君と、君の長い髪と / 你，还有你的长发  
> 浅い酔いも 明日の憂いも / 微醺的酒意 明日的烦忧  
> 繰り返すリズムに溶けた / 全都溶化在不断重复的旋律里  
> 甘い夜 / 甜美的夜
> 
> 关于创作契机：  
> 此篇是这本同人本里唯一一篇不是我在电脑上码字写完而是纯手写写完的故事。  
> （因为我是“打字派”，非常非常依赖电子产品写文的人，所以直到现在都不习惯正儿八经拿纸一个个字写手稿，导致早些年旧电脑坏掉时，有些没写完的稿子就这么丢了，很遗憾。）
> 
> 过去曾有两三年时间我没有写任何东西，那时候因为学业和身体原因，可以说对自己自身也好，对写作这件事也好，到了接近放弃的地步，一蹶不振。一直到2013年初，认识了很多年的好朋友——紗櫻重新联系了我，她对我说：  
> “希望你再写汤薰的同人，希望你重新拿起笔继续写下去。”  
> 那个时侯，我很震惊，因为在此之前我已经很久没想过自己有一天还能继续写下去，也从未想过还会有人期待我写的东西。  
> 我曾一度以为，自己在经历了人生中某些难以承受的事情之后，已经彻底失去了写作这种能力，变得没办法再创作了，哪怕只是写一句话。  
> 但因为朋友的鼓励，我决心复归。再次提笔写下这篇故事时，那会儿又碰上了我这里有一场地震，上课上到中途整个课室都在摇晃，吓得我着实不轻。当时我还大喊，“不是吧，别地震啊，我还有很多事情没有来得及做完。”  
> 写作既然是我真心想做的事情，那我应该坚持下去的，我想。  
> 所幸，后来地震很快就停了，哪怕还有几次余震，但影响也没有想象中大，我最后也安然无恙，直到现在。  
> 现在回想起来，世界末日过后的我们既然也活得好好的，其实无论是突如其来的停电，还是突如其来的地震，又或是突如其来的人生的意外——这一生想不到的事情太多了，就连写作这件事对我而言，能坚持到现在也是意想不到的，那不如我们再稍微期待一下，故事里的他们有一天真的能够抓住突然降临的爱，又有何不可呢。
> 
> 观看愉快！欢迎留言告诉我，你的建议和感想~我会很高兴的(^_^)!
> 
> ※未经同意，请勿转载。衷心感谢您的支持与理解。  
> ※無断転載禁止。いつも応援ありがとうございます。ご理解いただき、誠にありがとうございます。  
> ※Please don't reprint without authorization. Thanks your for your support and understanding!


End file.
